spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Just a Dysfunctional Family
Transcript (Episode opens at Yoneyna: Day Thirty-One) ' ' Sandy: Hey guys, what just happened? ' ' Maja: A blindside. ' ' SquidClone: Oh wow. ' ' Sandy: Yeah but against me? ' ' Maja: Yeah pretty much. ' ' Sandy: Come on I thought we were gonna get SpongeBob out! Keep working together! ' ' Maja: Sorry, but Karen was too big a threat. ' ' Sandy: Well that does it. I want Maja gone NOW. ' ' (Camera pans to rewards challenge: Day Thirty-One) ' ' Mr. Craps: Come on in survivors! ' ' (Everyone comes into the challenge) ' ' Mr. Craps: Boy do I have a surprise for you. So you guys have been out here for a month, without any contact with friends and family. Well, today, the lucky winner will get to spend an afternoon with their parents on another island, enjoying some delicious Krabby Patties, fries, chips, and more. ' ' SquidClone: Oh wow. ' ' Patrick: I NEED KRABBY PATTY. ' ' Mr. Craps: So now for your challenge. Today, you will all be on one side of a maze. There are three blocks corresponding to your color hidden somewhere in the maze. Find your blocks, bring them back to the start, and put them into the square slots. First person to get all theee blocks wins the reward. ' ' (Everyone gets to a side of the maze) ' ' Mr. Craps: On your mark, get set, go! ' ' (Patrick sprints into the maze and becomes instantly confused as to where he is) ' ' Mr. Craps: Patrick looks very confused out there. ' ' Patrick: Am not! ' ' SquidClone: Yes you are. ' ' (Mrs. Puff walks around and sees her blocks) ' ' Mr. Craps: Mrs. Puff coming close to her blocks. ' ' Mrs. Puff: Yeah, I can see them. ' ' Mr. Craps: Everyone out here looking very tired after a month of being on the show. ' ' (SpongeBob finds his blocks) ' ' Mr. Craps: And SpongeBob finds his blocks! He can make his way back! ' ' (Sandy finds her blocks) ' ' Mr. Craps: Sandy finds her blocks! She can head back! ' ' (Mrs. Puff finds her blocks) ' ' Mr. Craps: Mrs. Puff finds her blocks and now she can head back! ' ' (SpongeBob gets back and starts putting blocks into the slots, and then he gets done) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob wins! He will get to go eat Krabby Patties with his parents, but can choose two other people to go with him. ' ' SpongeBob: Wow, um. I’m gonna take Maja, because she’s been my closest ally out here the whole game. ' ' Mr. Craps: Just remember, your next choice will send four people away hungry. ' ' SpongeBob: I say we bring Patrick since he’s my best friend. ' ' Patrick: Hooray! ' ' Mr. Craps: So anyways, SquidClone, Mrs. Puff, Hoopla, and Sandy, got nothing for you please head back to camp. ' ' Mrs. Puff: Come on! ' ' (Camera pans to the reward) ' ' Patrick: These Krabby Patties are great! ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah! ' ' (SpongeBob’s parents talk to him, so Patrick and Maja talk) ' ' Maja: Who are you thinking? ' ' Patrick: Dunno. ' ' Maja: I think Sandy should go. ' ' Patrick: Why? ' ' Maja: She’s just irritating and doesn’t want to work with me after the Karen blindside. ' ' Patrick: Mmmk. What about SpongeBob? Will he vote her? ' ' Maja: Don’t tell him, it’ll crush him. ' ' Patrick: Okay, whatever you say. ' ' (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Thirty-One as the rewards winners come back) ' ' SquidClone: So I didn’t get chosen to go with SpongeBob. Well, we’re just a dysfunctional family is all. ' ' Patrick: Hey guys! Those Krabby Patties were delicious! ' ' SquidClone: I’m sure they were. ' ' (SquidClone goes looking for an idol) ' ' SquidClone: I want to stay in this game more then anything. So, I’m looking for an idol. ' ' (SquidClone finds an idol under a tree) ' ' SquidClone: Yes! You have found a hidden immunity idol. If played, any and all votes cast against you will not count. ' ' (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Thirty-Two) ' ' Maja: Good morning guys! ' ' Sandy: Sure, good morning. ' ' (Sandy and SpongeBob walk off) ' ' SpongeBob: So what did you want to talk about? ' ' Sandy: Maja has to go. ' ' SpongeBob: Maja? ' ' Sandy: Yeah, she um. She wants you gone! ' ' SpongeBob: REALLY?! ' ' Sandy: YES! ' ' SpongeBob: OMG WHAT WHY NO WAY WHAT. ' ' (Hoopla appears) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' (Hoopla vanishes, and camera pans to SquidClone and Mrs. Puff) ' ' SquidClone: So Mrs. Puff, I think we could possibly work together? ' ' Mrs. Puff: Sure. ' ' SquidClone: Okay. Well let’s vote Maja since she keeps gunning for Sandy. ' ' Mrs. Puff: You sure? ' ' SquidClone: Yes. ' ' (Camera pans to immunity challenge: Day Thirty-Three) ' ' Mr. Craps: Come on in Survivors! ' ' SquidClone: Hey. ' ' Mr. Craps: Thirty-Three days out here, and it seems like it may be starting to take it’s toll on your bodies. ' ' Sandy: I’m tired. ' ' Mrs. Puff: I’m just not cut out for this. ' ' Mr. Craps: Well for today’s challenge, everyone will be standing at the top of a pole in the ocean. There will be a bucket, which will be lowered to get water and put it into a reservoir. Once the reservoir is full enough, a key will rise to the top. Once you have the key, jump from your poll and swim to land to open a box with a puzzle inside. First person to complete their puzzle wins individual immunity tonight. ' ' (Everyone gets to the top of a pole) ' ' Mr. Craps: On your mark, get set, go! ' ' (Hoopla throws his bucket in and pulls up with force, but loses most of his water) ' ' Mr. Craps: Hoopla with a semi-strong start! ' ' (SpongeBob gets a bucket and fills the reservoir a bit) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob filling the reservoir. ' ' (Patrick starts filling the reservoir) ' ' Mr. Craps: Patrick caught up to him. ' ' (SpongeBob gets a second bucket of water, raising his key almost to the top while Mrs. Puff gets her first bucket) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob taking lead in this challenge! ' ' (SpongeBob fills his reservoir with one more bucket, grabs the key, and jumps) ' ' SpongeBob: Wait how did this even get built if we’re underwater? ' ' Mr. Craps: Don’t question it! ' ' (SpongeBob shrugs his shoulders and makes it to shore, as Sandy gets a large amount of water in) ' ' Mr. Craps: It looks like Sandy will get down next, (Patrick gets his key) but Patrick gets his key! ' ' (Hoopla gets his key and jumps, and Patrick jumps) ' ' Mr. Craps: Hoopla and Patrick gaining on SpongeBob, while Sandy and Mrs. Puff gain on them! ' ' (Maja gets a bucket in) ' ' Mr. Craps: Maja gets another bucket, leaving SquidClone is dead last with no water) ' ' SquidClone: I feel tired. ' ' Mr. Craps: It’s just the physical toll of this game. ' ' (Sandy jumps, and SpongeBob gets halfway through his puzzle) ' ' Mr. Craps: Now remember, the puzzles are supposed to look like me. ' ' SpongeBob: That would’ve been nice to know before! ' ' Mr. Craps: Yeah probably. ' ' (Maja jumps and Patrick puts a puzzle piece in place) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob, Patrick, Hoopla, Sandy, and Maja in a battle down here to see who will get the puzzle done first. ' ' (Hoopla gets a bunch of pieces connected at once) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Mr. Craps: Looks like he will win! ' ' (SpongeBob connects all the pieces) ' ' Mr. Craps: Nope it’s SpongeBob! ' ' SpongeBob: Yes! ' ' Mr. Craps: Please come get the necklace, you will be safe tonight at Tribal Council. Everyone else, tonight somebody will become the seventh memeber of our jury. See you later! ' ' Oh (Camera pans to Tribal Council) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome to Tribal Council everybody. Tonight, somebody will become the seventh member of our jury. We now welcome the members of our jury. Larry, Plankton, Man Ray, Mr. Krabs, Don, and Karen voted out last Tribal. So SpongeBob, now that there's so few of you left, is it becoming harder to vote people out? ' ' SpongeBob: Yes, for sure. ' ' Mr. Craps: Hoopla, having been a target before, do you feel threatened in any way tonight? ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' SquidClone: What he said. ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone, you talk too much. ' ' (SquidClone ducks down) ' ' Mr. Craps: Anyways, Sandy as we prepare to vote, do you have any ideas as to what might happen? ' ' Sandy: Yes. ' ' Maja: Me too. ' ' Sandy: What? ' ' Maja: Well it’s pretty obvious. We’re voting against each other Mr. Craps. ' ' Mr. Craps: OwO? ' ' Maja: Yeah. ' ' Mr. Craps: Well may the better player win. It is now time to vote. ' ' (Everyone goes to vote) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' (Nobody plays an idol) ' ' Mr. Craps: It is now time to read the votes. First vote: Sandy. Second vote: Maja. Sandy. Maja. That’s two votes Sandy, two votes Maja. Maja. That’s three votes Maja, two votes Sandy. Fourteenth person voted off and seventh member of our jury; Maja. Please bring me your torch, the tribe has spoken. ' ' Maja: Aww man. Gg guys! ' ' (Maja walks up to Mr. Craps who puts out her torch and cuts her arm) ' ' Mr. Craps: Maja, the tribe has spoken. ' ' Maja: Bye guys! ' ' (Maja walks out) ' ' Mr. Craps: Six days left ladies and gentlemen. Good luck to you all, have a good night. ' ' (Music plays as votes are shown) ' ' Maja: So yeah, I went out swinging. It was a great ride, and I got closer with some already close friends. Mr. Craps may be a cheapskate, but he knows how to construct one hell of a reality game. ' ' Votes for Maja - SpongeBob, Sandy, SquidClone, Hoopla, and Mrs. Puff Votes for Sandy - Maja and Patrick Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor